


Viikkopalaveri

by Lady_Honeypot



Series: Toimistohommia [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dildos, Hand Jobs, Legilimens, M/M, Memories, Occlumency, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 07:37:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14184096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Honeypot/pseuds/Lady_Honeypot
Summary: Yliaurori Harry Potter palaa työmatkaltaan kesken taikaministeriön viikkopalaverin. Finanssivelho Draco Malfoy on ikävöinyt miestään. Kesken palaverin Harry näyttää Dracolle erään muiston, joka saa heidät unohtamaan kaiken muun heidän ympäillään olevan.





	Viikkopalaveri

**Author's Note:**

> * Tämä teksti on tarkoitettu puhtaasti viihteelliseksi, eikä sillä ole mitään tekemistä todellisuuden kanssa. Kaikki tekstissä käytetty on mielikuvitukseni tuotetta. *
> 
> Harry Potter ja kaikki sen maailmaan liittyvä kuuluu J. K. Rowlingille ja muille tahoille. Minä kirjoitan tarinoita hahmoilla mutta en saa tästä taloudellista korvausta.

Draco yritti kätkeä haukotuksensa, mutta Hermionen terävästä katseesta huomasi, että hän epäonnistui surkeasti. Palaveria oli kulunut vasta viisitoista minuuttia, ja Draco oli jo valmis luovuttamaan. Hän oli nukkunut edelliset yöt todella huonosti, sillä Harry oli ollut taikakonferenssissa viimeiset kolme päivää. Tänään hänen pitäisi tulla kotiin, eikä Draco olisi malttanut odottaa iltaa.

Äkkiä kokoushuoneen oveen koputettiin, ja saman tien sen avasi tummatukkainen, silmälasipäinen mies, Harry.

Sydän Dracon rinnassa muljahti kun hän katsoi miestään, joka ilmestyi kuin tyhjästä. Harry ei kuitenkaan katsonutkaan häneen, vaan kävi kättelemässä taikaministerin ja istahti omalle tutulle paikalleen pöydän ääneen.

Vasta sitten, istuessaan Draco vastapäätä, Harry vilkaisi häntä ja hymyili pienesti.

"Mukavaa, että pääsit osallistumaan viikkokokoukseen Potter, vaikka olin luullut että palaat vasta illalla", taikaministeri Kahlesalpa sanoi matalalla äänellään.  
"Sain peruutusporttiavaimen tälle aamua. Lähtö oli hieman kiireinen, mutta minulla on yksi tärkeä asia menossa täällä, ja halusin päästä hoitamaan sen pois päiväjärjestyksestä mahdollisimman pian", Harry vastasi.  
"Aivan, se väärennettyjen siivoustaikojen tapaus", Kahlesalpa nyökkäsi ja Harry mutisi jotain epämääräistä vastaukseksi.

"No niin, eteenpäin. Seuraavaksi Malfoy voi antaa meille viikoittaisen finanssiraportin", Hermione sanoi pirteästi ja kaikkien katseet kääntyivät Dracoon.

Käytyään oman osuutensa läpi, joka oli pitkälti edellisten viikkojen toistoa, sillä finanssipuolella oli tällä hetkellä rauhallista, Draco istuutui ja ryhtyi jälleen tuijottamaan miesystäväänsä. Lopulta Harry suvaitsi katsoa häntä, kun puheenvuoron sai arkistovelho Prewett, joka aloitti monotonisen puheenvuoron uudesta arkistointijärjestelmästä, mihin kaikkien tulisi siirtyä kuluvan vuoden aikana.

Viekas ilme kasvoillaan Harry kohotti toista kulmakarvaansa ja nyökkäsi Dracolle pienesti. Hän ymmärsi vinkin välittömästi, sillä he harrastivat tätä usein tylsien palavereiden aikana, tai silloin jos eivät halunneet muiden kuulla mistä he puhuivat.

Hiljaisella äänellä Draco lausui _lukilitis_ ja liukui Harryn ajatuksiin. Draco kuvitteli, että Harry kertoisi hänelle kuinka ikävä tällä oli ollut ja miten ihanaa olisi viettää rauhallinen koti-ilta Dracon kanssa. Sen sijaan, että olisi nähnyt jotain vastaavaa Harryn pään sisällä, hän törmäsikin suoraan muistoon, minkä Harry oli nostanut mielensä sopukoista.

Eikä muisto ollut aivan ihan mikä tahansa muisto, vaan muisto heistä kahdesta reilun parin vuoden takaa. Draco punastui korviaan myöten kun tajusi mistä muistosta oli kyse ja hän katsoi lähes järkyttyneenä Harrya. Oliko tämä tosissaan vai oliko Harry erehtynyt muistosta, mutta ilme Harryn kasvoilla kertoi, että tämä tiesi tarkalleen mitä oli tekemässä.

 _Haluaisin tehdä tämän sinulle uudelleen_. Harryn ääni kaikui Dracon päässä samalla kun muisto vyöryi Dracon päähän.

Draco muisti tapahtumat varsin hyvin itsekin, mutta nyt hän näki kaiken ikään kuin Harryn silmin ja se kiihotti häntä enemmän mitä hän olisi koskaan voinut ajatella.

Muistossa oli kesä, heinäkuun loppu ja he olivat kotonaan. Lapset olivat olleet jo useamman viikon lomalla ja he olivat viettäneet perheaikaa yhdessä. Samalla heidän kahden välinen aika Harryn kanssa oli ollut vähissä, samoin kuin yhteiset lemmenhetket. Niinpä, kun he olivat saaneet lapset vihdoin Kotikoloon jatkamaan lomanviettoaan, he olivat olleet Harryn kanssa erittäin estottomia ja kuroneet umpeen menneiden viikkojen puutetta.

Draco katseli itseään makaamassa heidän leveällä parivuoteellaan, Harryn ollessa painautuneena hänen jalkojensa väliin. Draco pystyi vieläkin muistamaan miltä paksu, sininen dildo oli tuntunut hänen sisällään kun Harry oli pumpannut sitä edestakaisin. Se oli venyttänyt Dracoa ja valmistellut häntä ottamaan sisäänsä Harryn erektion.

Samaan aikaan Harry oli ottanut häneltä suihin, ja nyt Draco näki itsensä kiemurtelemassa sängyllä täydessä kiimassa. Hiki helmeili hänen otsallaan kun hän puski itseään niin Harrya kuin dildoakin vasten, ja hän kuuli oman voihkeensa ja huohotuksensa.

Palaverihuone Dracon ympärillä hämärtyi kun hän tuijotti Harrya silmiin. Hän tiesi, että Harry katseli muistoa yhdessä hänen kanssaan, ja se teki Dracon olon entistä kiihottuneemmaksi. Tämä oli heidän kahden yksityinen hetkensä, ja nyt he katselivat sitä kesken taikaministeriön viikkopalaverin.

Kuumuus levisi Dracon sisällä sitä mukaa kun muiston tapahtumat etenivät. Polte hänen haaroissaan kasvoi, ja hän näki että Harry tunsi aivan samoin.

Muistossa Harry nuoli hänen kaluaan innokkaasti ja veti viimein dildon ulos. Draco kuuli itsensä valittavan ja vaativan Harrya sisälleen. Hän ei ollut muistanut miten epätoivoisesti oli anellut Harrya täyttämään itsensä, ottamaan hänet, antamaan hänelle helpotusta ja katsellessaan itseään nyt Draco tunsi saman kaipuun sisällään.

Dracon katsellessa muistoa Harry viskasi dildon heidän viereensä sängylle ja asetteli itseään hyvään kulmaan työntyäkseen Dracon sisälle. Kun Harry viimein painoi kivikovan erektion Dracon aukolle, niin sekä muiston Draco, että palaverihuoneessa istuva Draco huokaisivat helpotuksesta. Pöydän toisella puolella istuva Harry virnisti tietävästi.

Hetken aikaa Harry pumppasi edestakaisin Dracon sisällä kunnes pysähtyi ja Draco protestoi muistossa erittäin äänekkäästi. Muiston Harry kuitenkin vain nauroi ja otti käteensä ohuemman dildon, joka oli oikeastaan ennemmin kolmen helmen plugi kuin varsinainen dildo ja liukastettuaan lelun hyvin, lähti ujuttamaan sitä Dracon sisälle.

Draco muisti miltä oli tuntunut, kun ohut helmisauva oli uponnut hänen sisälleen, osunut eturauhaseen ja venyttänyt häntä vielä hieman enemmän. Nyt kun hän katseli näkyä eri kuvakulmasta, hän ihmetteli kuinka Harry oli malttanut pysyä tilanteessa niinkin rauhallisena. Hän itse olisi luultavasti antanut palaa voimalla ja vimmalla.

Kun Harry oli viimein saanut sauvan Dracon sisälle ja aloitti hitaat, kokeilevat työnnöt, Draco luuli räjähtävänsä housuissaan kesken palaverin. Oli hurjaa katsella itseään ottamassa sisäänsä miesystäväänsä ja dildoa, kun muisti miltä nämä kaksi olivat oikeasti tuntuneet hänen sisällään. Draco puri huultaan ettei olisi huohottanut ääneen.

Viikkopalaveri heidän ympärillään jatkui ja nyt äänessä oli Hermione, joka kertoi osastonsa raporttia. Draco toivoi enemmän kuin koskaan, että palaveri päättyisi ja hän pääsisi jonnekin kahden Harryn kanssa, vaikka läheiseen miestenhuoneeseen, sillä kalu hänen housuissaan oli kova kuin kivi ja valmis purkautumaan hetkellä minä hyvänsä.

Draco katseli muistoa, missä hän oli kietonut sormensa oman erektionsa ympärille ja veti käteensä yhä kiihtyvällä tahdilla. Harry puristi hänen jalkojaan ja puski itseään Dracoa vasten samalla kiihtyvällä vauhdilla, ohut dildo pysyi anustapin tavoin paikoillaan, ja Draco tiesi sen hierovan samalla Harryn erektiota jokaisella työnnöllä. Draco näki, ettei enää menisi pitkään.

Kun he viimein laukesivat muistossa lähes yhtä aikaa, Draco joutui puristamaan silmänsä kiinni vaikka tiesi ettei muisto katoaisi hänen päästään minnekään. Hän katseli kuinka hänen kalunsa päästä roiskui spermaa heidän molempien vartaloille, kuinka Harryn pakarat jännittyivät kun tämä laukesi syvälle Dracon sisään, ja kuinka he läähättivät suut vasten toisiaan pystymättä edes suutelemaan kunnolla, niin tehokkaasti orgasmi oli heitä kumpaakin ravistellut.

Samassa Draco huomasi, että ihmiset hänen ympärillään nousivat, kolistelivat tuolejaan ja tekivät lähtöä. Palaveri oli viimein päättynyt, mutta Draco ei kyennyt liikkumaan. Hän katsoi Harrya, joka oli painanut päänsä ja luki nyt keskittynyt ilme kasvoillaan pergamenttia välittämättä ympärillään juttelevista velhoista ja noidista. Muisto haihtui hitaasti pois hänen päästään.

Huone tyhjeni nopeasti kun kaikki palasivat töihinsä, ja vain he kaksi jäivät istumaan pöydän ääreen. Ajattelematta sen enempää, Draco osoitti taikasauvallaan ovea, paiskasi sen kiinni ja taikoi parhaat lukkotaikansa siihen. Sitten hän tunsi Harryn vartalon painavan itseään vasten kokoushuoneen seinää kun tämä oli muitta mutkitta kiivennyt pöydän yli hänen puolelleen. Seuraavaksi Draco tunsi Harryn käden hapuilevan hänen haaroissaan.

Jäämättä kumppaniaan huonommaksi, Draco suuteli ahnaasti ja kärsimättömästi Harryn suuta samalla kun kopeloi tämän nivusia. Kun Harry sai viimein Dracon erektion käteensä, Dracolla oli jo käsi Harryn kovuudella puristamassa ja hieromassa.

Huohottaen toistensa suuhun, he aloittivat samantahtisen käsien liikkeen. Draco olisi toivonut, että olisi kestänyt pidempään, mutta tiesi ettei nyt ollut sen aika. Muiston katseleminen oli saanut hänet järkyttävän kiihottuneeksi ja hän tiesi, että Harryn laita oli samoin. Nopein liikkein he johdattivat toisiaan kohden nautinnon huippua, eikä kummallakaan kestänyt pitkään laueta. Orgasmi ravisteli Dracon kehoa ja hän puristi vapaalla kädellään Harrya lähemmäs itseään haluten tuntea tämän kehon itseään vasten. Harry suuteli häntä nyt rauhallisemmin, maisteli ja nautti suudelmasta johon Draco antautui täysin rinnoin.

Hetken päästä Harry vetäytyi suudelmasta, painoi otsansa Dracon otsaa vasten ja mumisi hiljaisen puhdistusloitsun.

"Oli ikävä", Harry kuiskasi ja suuteli Draco uudelleen.  
"Huomasin, niin minullakin", Draco mutisi suudelman lomasta. "Tervetuloa kotiin."


End file.
